


i had been lost to you, sunlight

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Napping, Picnics, Poetry, Reading Aloud, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: David and Patrick have an afternoon picnic
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	i had been lost to you, sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been kicking around for about a month or two and for some reason it just demanded to be finished.
> 
> Title of fic comes from Sunlight by Hozier.

“ _ Tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us. _

_ These, our bodies, possessed by light. _

_ Tell me we’ll never get used to it _ .” 

David let his hand linger on the page as he looked down to see Patrick resting his head on David’s knee. He had a content smile on his face, even though he was wearing the pale yellow short-sleeved button-up with the sailboats on it that David found absolutely distasteful. A backward baseball cap allowed for only a few curls to poke through.

They had decided to use their afternoon off to have a picnic. David had packed finger foods with a bottle of wine and once they found a shady spot they fed each other. Exchanging bites of food, licking fingers or nipping at fingertips, with smiles on their faces. Once lunch had been eaten David pulled out a book of poetry and started reading it aloud.

Reading to each other had started when they were snowed in at Patrick’s apartment his first winter there. Curled up on the loveseat, Patrick tucked into David, they had tried to read together but found they read at different paces, to solve the problem David started reading aloud and it stuck. Now, whenever they had lazy, calm pockets of time they pulled a book off the shelf and read to the other. 

David felt the book being pulled from his hand.

“My turn,” Patrick said, a confident grin on his face. He flipped through the pages before finally stopping at one. He maneuvered himself so he was on David’s lap before he spoke,

“ _ The eye stretches to the horizon and then must continue up. _

_ Anything past the horizon _

_ is invisible, it can only be imagined. You want to see the future but _

_ you only see the sky. Fluffy clouds. _ ”

Patrick’s voice was almost whisper-soft but solid. David slowly moved his hands along Patrick’s legs until he slipped them underneath Patrick’s shorts. The shorts were tight, not allowing for David to move as far up as he would like, so he moved one hand out, fingers feeling the softness of the worn denim as he moved towards the inside of Patrick’s thigh.

“ _ He was not dead yet, not exactly— _

_ parts of him were dead already, certainly other parts were still only waiting _

_ for something to happen, something grand, but it isn’t _

_ always about me, _

_ he keeps saying, though he’s talking about the only heart he knows— _ ”

David started kissing Patrick’s neck, the unopened top buttons making it easy access, while his fingers ran up and down Patrick's thighs. 

“... _ where a heart would fit perfectly _ , okay I can’t do this right now.” Patrick set the book down next to the picnic basket and moved to straddle David, arms encircling David’s neck as he captured David’s mouth in his. Patrick’s mouth still faintly tasted like chocolate and as he leaned into the kiss Patrick slowly pushed them down until David’s back hit the blanket. Patrick was now fully draped over David, arms bracketing David's head, giving him the feeling of being cradled, but not trapped. The kisses Patrick gave beating a steady reassurance of want. 

David gripped Patrick’s biceps, letting Patrick set the pace as he moved from David's lips to teasingly nip at his ear. "Is this what you want?" Patrick whispered into his ear before sliding down to leave kisses at the pulse point under his jaw. 

He moaned as Patrick continued to lavish attention on him. He started unbuttoning Patrick's shirt, his palms moving across the planes of Patrick's chest, rubbing up and down his sternum. 

He felt Patrick's erection and as much as he would love to continue he was reminded of the last and only time they fucked outside in which he ended up with chigger bites in places they had no business being in. 

Slowly propping himself on his elbows, Patrick accommodated by kissing David's neck down to the juncture until David carefully maneuvered into a sitting up position. 

Patrick finally lifted his lips from David. His eyes were lidded, lips shiny and slightly reddened, and his cap was pushed further back causing more curls to spring out and rest on his forehead. He looked gorgeous and David took a moment to appreciate the sight. 

"Mmm, is there anything you have in mind because I have a couple," Patrick punctuated the statement with a roll of his hips. 

David tried to hold back a groan but failed, "Usually I would be on board but I don't want a repeat of last time."

Patrick grinned wide, "We can leave some of our clothes on, be quick."

David sighed, "If we were somewhere else that would work,” He leaned over and kissed Patrick, hands reaching up to cup Patrick’s face, before eventually pulling back letting his thumb catch on Patrick’s bottom lip, “How about when we get back? Have you spread out in our bed, go slow, take my time,” David grinned, “Use that toy you love.”

“ _ David _ ,” Patrick breathed out.

“We can stay for just a little longer and then leave, sound good?”

Patrick smiled softly, “Yeah, David.”

Patrick maneuvered to lie his head in David’s lap while David reached over and grabbed the book with one hand opening to a poem and taking Patrick’s cap off with the other to let him sink his fingers into Patrick’s curls.

“ _ There are two twins on motorbikes but one is farther up the road, beyond _

_ the hairpin turn, or just before it, depending on which twin you are in _

_ love with at the time. Do not choose sides yet. It is still to your advan- _

_ tage to remain impartial. Both motorbikes are shiny red and both boys _

_ have perfect teeth, dark hair, soft hands. The one in front will want to _

_ take you apart, and slowly. His deft and stubby fingers searching every _

_ shank and lock for weaknesses. _ ”

\---

David stirred awake, slowly sitting up he felt Patrick’s head loll with Patrick emitting a loud snort snore. Staring down at Patrick he noticed that it looked like he had a sunburn.

He gently shook Patrick’s shoulder, “Honey, you need to wake up.”

Patrick’s eyes slowly opened, a smile spreading across his face. He reached up to brush his hand across David’s face, “Hi.”

“Come on, we should be heading out.”

“Okay, David,” Patrick responded with a soft smile. He started to get up, wincing as he did so.

David looked up from packing up the basket, “We should’ve put more sunscreen on you. When we get back I’ll put some aloe vera on you.” He walked over and gave a kiss to the top of Patrick’s head.

\---

Coming back from the bathroom, David looked at Patrick laying on their bed, arms stretched out, legs dangling off the side.

He dropped the aloe vera bottle on the bed, removed his rings, and sat them on the nightstand, before moving towards Patrick, “Let’s get some of your clothes off, it’ll make it a bit easier.”

Patrick made an affirming grunt and sat up so David could tug his shirt off. David sat it on the floor and then moved in between Patrick’s legs. He unbuttoned the pants next slowly, giving a quick kiss to the revealed pale skin. He reached over and grabbed the bottle, pouring the lotion into his hand, before starting to rub it into Patrick’s leg.

Patrick released a sigh and placed his hands on David’s shoulders, “Thanks, babe.”

“Mmm, you’re welcome. If we do that again, remind me to make sure we both don’t fall asleep.”

“No, promises. Up until I got sunburned it was pretty nice.”

David smiled, “It was. Now I can’t do exactly what I had planned, but if you’re still interested…”

“Oh, I’m still interested.”

David’s face quirked into a teasing grin, “Then just relax and I’ll take care of the rest.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The poems David and Patrick read are [Scheherazade](http://youngerpoets.yupnet.org/2008/04/22/scheherazade-crush-by-richard-siken/), [Road Music](http://youngerpoets.yupnet.org/2008/04/17/road-music-crush-by-richard-siken-2004-winner/), and [You are Jeff](http://youngerpoets.yupnet.org/2008/04/17/you-are-jeff-crush-by-richard-siken/) all by Richard Siken.
> 
> If you want to see my season 6 ramblings head over to my tumblr, [hullmoon](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
